More and more electronic devices such as mobile phones, MP3 players, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are becoming smaller and smaller while having more and more information stored and/or accessible through them. Users are relying on these devices and becoming all the more dependant on them. Due to the devices' complexity it can be difficult to maintain a complete overview of the device's status and operation while still allowing ample space for application data and input.
The environments in which these devices are used are also becoming more and more hectic with higher demands on fast access and multitasking, and not only in a professional environment but also in private and social environments. For example a user should be able to read a book, while holding a grocery bag in a rattling subway train and still be able to access the information stored in the device for the device to live up to the many requirements posed upon it by a user buying and using the device.
A device that always has all its information available would be useful in modern day society, but due to the size of the screen needed to display all the information at once such a device would be too big to be easy to carry around.
There are two major problems with the prior art and the first is that it can be confusing to a user and difficult for a designer to differentiate whether a touch input is meant as a text input or as a control input, especially when it comes to inputting diacritics and punctuations and to differentiate these from various taps. The other problem is that overlapping windows hide the text behind them so that a user looses the overview of the device's status and operation.
In the past some attempts have been made at overcoming this such as in the patent documents described below.
US 2003/0001899 disclose a user interface of a handwriting recognition system intended for use in small electronic devices, such as PDAs, mobile telephones and laptop computers. The user interface is a semi-transparent window that opens in response to a user-initiated manuscript input to any point on a touch-activated screen of a display of the electronic device. The semi-transparent window may be resized or moved, as desired by the user, and may be automatically sizable in response to the placement of the user's manuscript input on the touch-activated screen. The windows are shown as being small and thus not providing space enough to input complex characters or strings of characters. Also there is still confusion as to whether a stroke relates to a text input or a control input. Also the transparent window needs to be moved or relocated if a control being overlapped by the window is wanted by the user.
WO2007045938 disclose a method of entering text into an electronic device comprising a display, the method comprising: controlling the display to display one or more demarcated areas having a transparent background; detecting an input in one of the one or more demarcated areas; and in response to the detecting step controlling the display to display an opaque background instead of a transparent background for at least one of the one or more demarcated areas for text entry. Using this method the user is deprived of the overview as the demarcated area is displayed with an opaque background. Also the demarcated areas are displayed as being very small thus not being able to receive a string of characters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,560 disclose a computer display control system displays semi-transparent control menus superimposed over other images. The computer system has a central processing unit, a program memory that stores an application or operating system program that generates and displays a first set of images on the display, and a menu generating program that displays a control menu having a list of menu items. The displayed control menu is a stippled image that is partially transparent. When the control menu is superimposed over the first set of images, the first set of images remains visible on the display below the control menu. The menu generating program logically ANDs predefined control menu images with a halftone screen so as to generate a stippled control menu image comprising an array of interleaved transparent and non-transparent pixels. In the preferred embodiment, the menu generating program displays a first version of the control menu when the control menu is unselected and a second version when said control menu is selected. The first version has a higher percentage of transparent pixels than the second version, making the control menu less intrusive during normal use when the menu is unselected, and also making the control menu easier to see distinctly when it is selected. The overlapping menus shown are too small to allow hand writing input and especially of complicated cases and by simply changing the density of the pixels used to differentiate the views leads to a cluttered and confusing view as complicated characters are input having many details and the teachings of this document is thus not suited for text input.